Electrodeposition may entail an intricate contour. For example, electroforming has been used extensively for forming dies, electrical machining electrodes and other articles which are difficult to shape by mechanical processes or whose manufacture by mechanical or other means is not economically or otherwise justified. In general, a mold for electroforming is intricate in shape or uneven, necessarily presenting one or more recessed areas which are often relatively narrow and of substantial depth. It is desirable that the electroform be of a uniform thickness or of a desired thickness distribution over the entire areas of such an intricate or uneven contour. Furthermore, it is often desirable that metal deposit be thinner in projected areas and thicker in recessed areas; however, such requirements are generally opposed to the intrinsic tendency of electrodeposition. Thus in general, electrodeposits tend to be thicker in projecting areas, e.g. on ridges or convex angular portions, and to be thinner in recessed areas. In a recess, the electrodeposit tends to concentrate at the opening corner portion thereof with very little or practically even no deposit likely to occur on the floor and the corner edge portion thereof.